How the Butterfly got into Cat's ear
by nightfaeries
Summary: A Cabbie one-shot that focuses on a plot-twist of how Robbie's sister's butterfly got into Cat's ear in the Nickeloden VicTORious episode "Tori fixes Beck and Jade". Cabbie fluff? Quite a lot of flirting between the pair :D


**Disclaimer: I do not have the power nor intelligence to own VicTORious.**

* * *

><p>"I just talk to him, and show him colourful things," I explained to Cat, while panning the container that the butterfly was in.<p>

Hi, I'm Robert Shapiro, but you can call me Robbie. I'm helping my sister to babysit her rare butterfly that she collects and she's a pesky little child. She's gone for her cheerleading camp and had dumped her stupid butterfly with me and asked me to take care of it for her. Ptff.

"I'm a colorful thing! Show him me!" Cat got really excited.

Have I mentioned how cute Cat is? She's like the cutest little ditsy redhead and I, Robbie Shapiro, has fallen for her ever since I've known her. But, I don't think she knows. I sang her a song and everything but she doesn't really show how she feels. We've kissed and it felt so great. I'm not going to get into detail because I'm going out of point, but you know what I mean.

"Heh... I can't, I can't open the box..." I hated to reject Cat, but my sister is going to be really mad if I do any harm to her precious little butterfly.

"But I want him to see me!" Cat said disappointedly.

"Please?" Cat pouted.

She's so so so so cute!

She then reached her arm towards me on my messy, tangled curls and started running her fingers through my hair, stroking it gently and playfully. My heart completely exploded. There she was, the love of my life, my angel, stroking my hair.

I hesitated though...

To be honest, I think that I'm rather pathetic. I'm always hitting on girls and have a soft spot when girls treat me extra nicely, for instance when Tori massaged my ear and now, Cat stroking my hair and playing with my shirt (yes, she actually used her other hand to tug my shirt lightly by now, when I'm thinking about all these). I pretty much panicked and gave in, even though I know I'm not supposed to because they would probably use me.

"I can't..." I started stuttering.

Cat raised her one of her perfectly drawn eyebrow and wrapped her hand that was once in my hair, around my neck. When our skin touched, I felt a jolt of electricity in my bloodstream.

"I uh... can't..." I nervously said again.

Then I felt something soft pressing on my lips. It tasted like strawberries. It was familiar. It was Cat's lips.

So let me basically think straight while I'm being 'consumed' by this girl. I'm now in class, with no one but her. She wanted to see my butterfly and started flirting with me and now her lips are on mine? What?!

I felt one of my shirt button come off and something went inside that started stroking my chest. It was Cat's hand. I kissed back and it was the best feeling ever. I felt tingly all over. I subconsciously placed my hand over her waist to pull her closer. One hand of hers was playing with my hair while the other hand was playfully caressing my chest. It felt so great.

We kissed passionately for a few moments and I let go of the thing I was holding, not sure what it was, and used my other hand to hug her tighter.

Suddenly I heard a loud crash and a moment of uncertainty came upon me.

My sister's butterfly.

I pull back from the kiss and looked down. The lid of the container came off and the butterfly flew out, excited at its sudden freedom.

"Oh no!" I screamed while trying to chase the butterfly frantically, with Cat helping.

"Come to Daddy! Over here!" I ran up chairs but I couldn't catch it.

"Hey, I think I lost it," I said to Cat, "Where did it go?"

"I think... He's in my ear..." Cat stuttered in shock.

"In your ear?!"

Wow this is bad. So bad. My sister is going to kill me when she comes back.

"Well is it still there?" I asked the second time.

"I don't know... I think it's gone no- AHHHHH ROBBIE!" Cat screamed, slapping her left ear repeatedly.

"Oh my God..." I sighed.

{END}

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER ONE-SHOT? I know this is kind of random teehee... I was watching some Victorious clips and was like saving screenshots of when Cat was flirting with Robbie in the episode "Tori fixes Beck and Jade", at the same time talking to my friend about Moths and I wanted some cabbie fluff so I created this semi-nonsensical one-shot. I thought it wasn't that good though because why would Cat suddenly want to make out with Robbie when all she wants is to see the butterfly. I totally understand you if you feel like that while you were reading. Nevertheless review! :D<strong>

**ALSO, thank you to the people who reviewed my first one-shot in here. A two-shot of that will be coming up! BUT SERIOUSLY, was it THAT NC-16? Tell me! My friend is making me weird out.**

**xo**

**Winnie**


End file.
